In their sleep
by VerMa
Summary: One-shot. In their sleep, people can do various things - snore, move around, mutter under their breaths or, as Velma finds out, reveal their closely-guarded secrets... Based on characters by Hanna-Barbera.


**Right, I've finally managed to write a romance fic about my favourite Mystery Inc. couple! Even if you don't care about it, just know that I am extremely happy with it. Those two really belong together - their classic versions, that is - by the rule of opposites attracting each other (plus, they simply look cute together).**  
**Enjoy and see you!**  
**VerMa**

* * *

In their sleep, people can look and behave different than on a daily basis. Fred took most of the front couch, growling like a bear occasionally. Daphne slept quietly, curled up like a cat, and Shaggy... Shaggy was like a loudly snoring child. To be honest, this was the sound that didn't let Velma sleep. Convinced that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway, she sat up, propped herself against the wall of the Mystery Machine, next to sleeping Shaggy and began to gently stroke his light brown hair. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she'd had a crush on Shaggy for some time. She liked his messy hair, his warm hazel eyes, his wide smile and his loud, hearty laughter. But she was also aware that these attributes of his attracted a whole lot of girls, most of whom were much prettier than her. So how could she, the ugliest of ugly ducklings, have any chance for reciprocity from him? Her mind mercilessly claimed this was impossible and her heart couldn't give her any advice even though it still held hope.

Suddenly, Shaggy, without waking up, embraced her waist tightly, put his nose in her sweater and muttered something that sounded like "don't be afraid, I'll defend you". When Velma felt the warmth radiating from him, she shivered and realized how cold she'd gotten. Slowly and carefully, to not wake him up, she lay down beside him, turned around to face him, rested her head on his shoulder and, since he wasn't snoring anymore, she quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later, a jolt woke her up. She opened her eyes, trying to find out what had happened, but saw only multicolored blobs. After a while, she realized she was tightly wrapped in a blanket and sitting in the lap of someone who kept her up with their slender arms.

"What's going on?" she asked drowsily.

"Nothing much" Daphne replied, leaning towards the back of the van so Velma could see her face. "Fred has accidentally driven into a hole. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, since the moment when Shaggy stopped snoring. Why am I in this cocoon and where are my glasses?"

"Like, I've wrapped you in the blanket because you were, like, all trembling from the cold. And, like, I've taken your glasses off so they wouldn't get broken" Shaggy explained.

"Oh... well, thank you. Can you help me to disentangle myself from this blanket? I'd like to stretch my legs..."

"No problem" Shaggy unfolded the blanket, leaned over Velma and kissed her cheek. "I love you, too."

"What?" Velma did not believe her own ears. "But... but how do you know that I...? It was… it was my secret..."

Her friends laughed.

"Elementary, dear Velma" said Fred, not taking his eyes off of the road. "You've spilled the beans in your sleep."

"Oh, jinkies..." Velma muttered in embarrassment.

"Like, look at it from another angle" Shaggy kissed her lips and put her glasses on her nose. "Like, if not for the fact that you talk in your sleep, I still wouldn't have known of anything."

"Guys, who's hungry?" Fred asked, stopping the Mystery Machine in front of an inn.

"Ree!" Scooby declared, opening the back door with his paw and jumping out.

"And me" Daphne gracefully stepped out of car.

Velma and Shaggy, who still was holding her in his arms, didn't say anything. They just kept looking in each other's eyes as if they were hypnotized, and didn't even notice when their friends, trying to stifle a giggle, dragged them to the inn and seated them at a table. They woke up from the trance only when Shaggy, who stared at Velma with dreamy eyes, got so absorbed in it that he fell in a plate of fried egg and toast, lying in front of him. At this point, Fred, Daphne and Scooby couldn't help themselves and burst out laughing.

* * *

**Psst... And please let me know what do you think of this.**


End file.
